It is known that many faucets installed on kitchen sinks for supplying water and adjusting the flow thereof between open and closed end positions are provided with a flexible hose, accommodated in an adapted duct, that extends at one end from the faucet proper and is provided at the other end with an element called sprayer which is designed to be gripped by the user in order to achieve two purposes.
First of all the sprayer can be manipulated to bring the flow of water to gush at different points in the sink, and also the sprayer can be set, by way of simple actuation of means with which it is provided, to produce the outflow of water in the form of a central jet or a peripheral jet.
In particular there are sprayers, known as “pull-out” in the field, that comprise a body for conveying the water longitudinally, enclosed in an outer enclosure for gripping by a user.
Such body is provided at one end with a coaxial coupling to the flexible water supply hose that extends from the faucet installed on the sink, accommodated in a duct that leads to the exterior with a section that is substantially horizontal or inclined upwardly, while at the other end the body is connected with a water outflow plug which is located at the side wall of the outer enclosure and has an axis which is inclined with respect to the longitudinal axis of the body.
Inside such body a rod is comprised that has at one end a tip which is adapted to open selectively the access of the water to ducts for forming the central jet and to ducts for forming the peripheral jet, and is provided with actuation means that usually make it possible for the user to move it from one to the other of the two selection positions and vice versa.
The means for actuation of the rod which are present in the known art all suffer a certain complexity of construction and consequently are rather cumbersome, and moreover they do not offer the user the best conditions for wielding the sprayer.
In fact they are located at the water outflow end or in proximity thereto, and thus the user is forced to grip the sprayer in such a way that he/she is required to twist it around in order to be able to wield it advantageously.